


The Don. Right?

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Italian Mafia, Oblivious, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] You're a quiet, law-abiding citizen who recently moved to a new city. Thanks to a long series of coincidences, the local mafia are absolutely convinced that you're an untouchable kingpin.
Kudos: 1





	The Don. Right?

I've only spent a day and a half walking around these streets  
Familiarizing myself with the garbage and the rodents  
That are scurrying around here. And I can't help but notice  
Whenever I look up at someone they make sure our eyes don't meet.  
.  
I just think it's funny. Have I met them somewhere before?  
Man this weather is strange, another one of those zipping breezes  
Just flew past my head. And now some guys are screaming over there,  
Tackling another guy who I think's their buddy to the floor.  
.  
I think I'll like this town, but things seem just a little crazy.  
Like there's pictures of me everywhere in windows and on poles  
Saying that I'm barred from entry, but I don't think that they know  
That they got my name wrong. And what's this about money?  
.  
Hold up. I can get fifty grand if I just go to the police?  
Did they find my Tumblr blog about America's best tacos  
And become fans? Well why disappoint them? I should probably go.  
A few new fans and a heap of cash, you know that I want my piece.


End file.
